Champagne and Kisses
by Tammy Tamborine
Summary: Raven is responsible and smart, but if you put a glass of champagne in her hands, it can only lead to confusion for Beast Boy. BBRae, slight RobStar and CyOc


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Hello everyone! Tammy Tamborine here. I've hit a bit of writers block on my current work-in-progress, Frightful Combination, and a couple nights ago I got an idea for a story. So here I am, presenting to you my second one-shot. I think it's better than my last one and I just couldn't let this idea got to waste.

This story takes place when they're older. Around 18-20.

* * *

Grabbing hors d'oeuvres off a passing waiter's tray, Beast Boy searched the large group of people for a familiar face. Being a green man surrounded by high-class aristocrats was kind of awkward without a friend. 

The Titans had been invited to an elegant party being thrown to celebrate a generous amount of money that had been donated to a local charity. The donator, Mr. Bruce Wayne, had invited them himself. Apparently, he had once been quite close with Robin.

Once they arrived, the Titans had split up. Robin had pulled Starfire across the dark hardwood floor to meet Bruce, and Cyborg had spotted a pretty waitress and chased her down. Beast Boy had been following the many appetizers being carried around the room on silver trays. Raven, presumably, had gone off to find a quiet corner where she could watch the party without having to socialize.

Beast Boy looked up from his handful of crab cakes and noticed a dark figure standing against a wall by herself, daintily drinking champagne. It had to be her.

He made his way through crowd of people until he could see her clearly. His suspicions were correct. It was Raven.

Beast Boy smiled, looking at her closely. Despite the scowl on her face, she looked quite pretty. The sleeveless floor length dress was black and covered her up to her neck. It would have looked quite plain on anyone else, but on her… she just added something to it. It hugged her figure quite well and showed of the well-toned arms that she usually hid under her sleeves and cloak. Looking down at himself, Beast Boy had to admit that even he looked quite good in his rented suit.

Beast Boy walked over to Raven and smiled at her.

"Having fun?" he asked cheerfully.

Raven shot him a look that said, 'No, of course not.'

"Hehe…" he laughed nervously. "Guess not."

They stood in uncomfortable silence until Beast Boy broke it.

"Crab cake?" he offered. Raven shook her head 'no' and they were once again engulfed in awkwardness.

"I didn't want to come." Said Raven finally, realizing that the changeling wasn't going to leave any time soon.

"How come?" Beast Boy and the others had suspected as much, but it was better than silence.

"I don't like parties." She answered simply.

"Really?" exclaimed Beast Boy "But you always seem to enjoy the birthday parties we have back at the tower."

"That's different." She explained. "At those parties it's just us. There's no dressing up, and no strangers. It's just us having a comfortable time."

"Yeah, I know what you mean by the no strangers part." Said Beast Boy, nodding. "I've lost count of all the people who have given weird looks tonight. I just don't know why."

"Maybe it's because you're green and currently shoving food in your mouth like you haven't eaten for a year." Replied Raven sarcastically.

"Haha, Raven." Said Beast Boy, swallowing his last crab cake. "You're hilarious."

They fell back into an uncomfortable silence that was gratefully broken by the sound of their host tapping a fork against his wineglass.

"Can I have your attention everyone?" Bruce Wayne called over the light chatting. Once all eyes were on him, he continued.

"I would just like to thank everyone for coming tonight. It's great to have so much support for our cause." Soft clapping. "Now, if there are no objections, you may all proceed into the other room for dinner."

The high society group of people walked into another large room filled with round tables, covered in dark red tablecloths. It had the same wooden floors as the other room.

Beast Boy and Raven made their way to the table that had been reserved for the Titans. The others were already seated.

"Hey, guys. What have you been up to?" greeted Beast Boy, sitting down in his chair next to Cyborg. Raven sat down in the last chair between Beast Boy and Starfire.

"I got a phone number." Bragged the metal man.

"Really? One of these rich stiffs gave you their phone number?" asked Beast Boy, a little too loudly, earning glares from some of the nearby tables.

"No," hissed Cyborg "A waitress. Her name is Christina. I think she's the one."

Beast Boy smiled. Every girl Cyborg met was 'the one', but as long as he was happy, Beast Boy was happy for him.

"So, did you talk to Bruce?" Raven asked Robin and Starfire.

"Yeah, he's doing quite well." Answered Robin.

The group of friends sipped on wine and talked for a while longer until their food came. The first course had a soup of broth and salad. When the waiters produced them with a menu for the second course, Beast Boy's face fell.

There were several choices, but all of them contained meat or animal products.

"Umm, is there anything on the menu that hasn't been killed or extracted from animals?" he asked the waiter taking their orders. The waiter raised an eyebrow.

"My friend's a vegetarian." Explained Robin. Finally understanding the waiter shook his head.

"I'm sorry, sir. We don't have anything on the dinner menu that doesn't contain meat."

"OK. Nothing for me, thanks." He said closing the menu and handing it to the waiter, who hurried off with the others' orders. His stomach growled lightly.

Raven rolled her eyes and pushed her uneaten salad towards Beast Boy, who smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Rae." He said.

"My name is Raven. Not Rae." She replied.

Everyone else's dinner was delivered and they ate, commenting on how good the food was and how much they were enjoying themselves. Raven stayed silent as she ate her chicken.

Once everyone was finished, they drank more wine and talked until their desserts came. Everyone was given a small dish of vanilla ice cream with fresh raspberries and blueberries. Beast Boy ate it, ice cream being an exception on his 'no products derived from animals' rule.

Seeing that everyone had finished their meals, Bruce Wayne stood up once more and gave a speech on the importance of the charity they were supporting and why he was proud to have donated to such a worthy cause. Once he was done, everyone stood up and walked back into the main room, where a small band had been set up to play.

A waltz started playing and Starfire eagerly pulled Robin onto the floor, despite his protests about dancing. Cyborg ran off to talk to Christina while she walked around with flutes of champagne. Beast Boy and Raven were left alone again.

"They're a cute couple, aren't they?" asked Beast Boy, as Robin and Starfire danced past them. They were both surprisingly good, considering Starfire had never danced to an earth waltz and Robin always insisted that he didn't dance.

"Yes." Agreed Raven, but her voice sounded strange. Beast Boy looked at Raven who was watching the couple dance. He noticed that the way she had spoken had seemed forced, or maybe distracted. Either way, Beast Boy was surprised when he saw a hint of longing in Raven's eyes. Did she want to dance with Robin? Did she love him? They had been extremely close since the whole Trigon incident, Beast Boy thought with a pang of jealousy, but quickly shrugged it off.

'_No way.' _He thought _'Raven doesn't love Robin. I must have been imagining it.' _

Picking up two flutes of champagne from one of the passing waiters, Beast Boy turned to Raven. He handed her one of them. He was determined not to let them fall once more onto that horribly deafening silence.

Raven accepted the narrow glass and drank some. Beast Boy watched her, as she sipped on the champagne lightly, but fairly quickly. It was then that he realized how many times he had watched her drinking wine and champagne that night.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. "Four glasses of wine, and two of these little champagne things." She replied, her words slurring just a bit.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. He wasn't totally sure how much a normal person could drink before getting drunk from wine, but he was pretty sure that Raven was hammered. He knew she had never drunk any alcoholic beverage before, and that she wasn't used to drinking anything except tea and, sometimes, plain water.

Noticing his raised brow, she smiled a wide and assuring smile.

"That's it, you're drunk." Beast Boy declared. Grabbing her left arm, he pulled her across the dance floor, searching for Cyborg or Starfire and Robin.

"Let's dance." Suggested Raven. Even drunk she was still calm as she put his right hand on her hip and held his left hand in her right. Or perhaps it was because she was drunk that she did this calmly.

The music had turned soft and slow as they floated on the floor. Beast Boy couldn't help but smile as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Still smiling, he protested.

"Come on Raven. We shouldn't be dancing. You're obviously drunk and we should get you home so you don't do anything you'll regret." She ignored him.

"Please, Rae." He begged "In the morning you're going to get mad at me for holding you like this."

She had pulled closer to Beast Boy and his hand was now on the small of her back. She had wrapped her left arm around his neck.

Eventually his arguments stopped and he just enjoyed the moment. Holding her in his arms, dancing with her, it was like a dream come true. At this moment he could pretend that she was his, that what he felt for her was mutual. He was a bit upset when the music stopped.

"Now, we really need to go." He told her.

"Just one more dance?" she begged him. It took all his will power not to say 'yes' and then dance with her all night long. But he knew that in the morning Raven still wouldn't love him and she would probably be angry enough with him, especially when she was fueled by a hangover.

Instead of answering he looked around the dance floor. Finally he spotted Robin and Starfire dancing to what was now another happy waltz. Beast Boy walked up to them, pulling Raven behind him.

"Hey guys, Raven's totally smashed. I think I'm going to take her back to the tower before she makes a fool out of herself." Beast Boy told the other two Titans.

"OK. Do you want us all to leave?" asked Robin.

Beast Boy declined the offer saying that everyone was having a good time and he didn't want to be the one to pull Cyborg away from Christina.

Leading her to the door, Beast Boy realized that Raven was stumbling a bit more than before. Looking at her hands he realized that while he had been talking to Robin and Starfire, Raven had grabbed another glass off a passing tray.

"Don't go turning into an alcoholic on me!" cried Beast Boy, pulling the flute out of her hand and putting it onto one of the empty trays a waiter was carrying.

Raven giggled and Beast Boy dragged her outside. Once they reached Beast Boy's new moped (the B-ped 2) he helped her sit down on the seat, behind where he would sit.

Raven's long dress had to be pulled up to her thighs so she could sit properly. Raven, in her drunken state, didn't seem to notice this, causing Beast Boy to have to be the one to pull it up.

Gripping the hem of the dress he pulled it up a bit, his hands rubbing against her legs. Blushing crimson, he started to turn around so he could drive. Before he could turn however, she stopped him.

"You're flushed." She stated, making him look her in the eye. "Is everything OK?"

Beast Boy's throat closed up. Before he could answer, her noticed that her face was slowly moving closer to his. Closing his eyes, he let her press her lips against his.

The kiss was slow. Sitting backwards on his moped, he pulled her closer, feeling her rapidly beating heart against his chest. Their lips seemed to fit perfectly against each other's. He was gently running his hands through her hair when he remembered that she was drunk.

Her judgment was impaired and by now she was half-asleep. She probably thought that he was Robin or something.

He pulled away from her. He tried to look into her eyes but they were closed. Sighing he turned back around and started up the B-ped 2.

The drive home was silent and by the time they arrived, Raven was almost completely asleep. They made it to the door, with Raven leaning heavily on Beast Boy, before she passed out completely.

Picking her up and cradling her in his arms, Beast Boy carried Raven to her room. Placing her on the bed and covering her with blankets, he looked at her one last time before closing her door.

He walked back to his room, and fell onto his bed, not bothering to change his clothes.

'_I could have been anybody else. She doesn't love me.' _He thought, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Titans Tower was unnaturally quiet. 

Beast Boy woke up and slowly lifted himself off his bed. His animal ears could hear people whispering in the kitchen so he changed into his normal day clothes (spandex, eek!) and made his way to the kitchen.

Robin and Starfire were already there, talking to each other about the wonderful time they had shared last night.

Walking past them, he pulled a couple of tofu eggs out of the fridge. Cracking them into a pan, he let them heat.

"Good morning, friend Beast Boy!" greeted Starfire, noticing him for the first time. "Did you slumber well?"

"Yeah, sure." He mumbled, flipping his eggs.

For a while, all that could be heard was the sizzling from Beast Boy's eggs in the frying pan. The silence was broken by a whoosh sound as Cyborg entered the room, smiling and humming a song.

"Where were you last night?" asked Robin. "You didn't get back until after all of us."

"Once Christina was done cleaning up after the party, we went out for ice cream at a convenience store that was open all night." Said Cyborg, grinning at the memories of his date.

"Way to go, dude!" congratulated Beast Boy, half-hearted. No one seemed to notice though. Beast Boy was happy for his robotic friend, but he wasn't in the best mood after last night.

Cyborg continued to tell about his date, and successfully got Beast Boy's attention away from his sad thoughts, that is until _she _walked in.

"Too bright." Raven groaned, clutching her head as she walked into the room.

"You're up early for someone supporting a hangover." Said Robin casually. "I would have expected you to sleep in late."

"This _is _late for Raven." Said Cyborg. The rest of the Titans snickered. Raven failed to see the humor.

"Shut up." That was the best retort she could come up with due to her headache and the blinding light that filled the room.

Walking to the cupboard, Raven pulled out a kettle, mug and tea bag. Filling the kettle with water, she waited for it to boil.

"Do you not wish to have the beans of coffee? I have never had an overhang-"

"Hangover" Robin corrected

"-But I do know that on earth, such things are common and that the beans of coffee often aid in the recovery of a hangover." Suggested Starfire.

"No." replied Raven.

No one pressed the matter.

Beast Boy watched over his eggs quietly lost in thought. Raven was acting completely normal, or at least as normal as someone who wasn't used to hangovers could be. Had she forgotten what had happened last night? How she had leaned in and kissed Beast Boy? How he had kissed her back? It was quite possible.

"Beast Boy?" Beast Boy's head shot up, hearing someone calling his name. It was Raven.

"Could you please move?" she asked him impatiently. She had probably been trying to get his attention for a while now.

Beast Boy looked down around. She had made her tea and was now trying to get passed him, but he was blocking her path. Standing against the counter, she squeezed through the narrow space between Beast Boy and the stove. To avoid being burnt, Raven had to press herself against Beast Boy and shuffle side ways. It was only for a moment but when Raven was against him, he felt a sudden urge to hold her and never let go.

Letting her pass and piled his eggs onto a plate. He turned and walked around the counters to sit at the table with his friends.

Robin and Starfire were currently staring into each other's eyes, Cyborg was staring into space (daydreaming about Christina), and Raven was staring into her tea.

Beast Boy found it hard to swallow his eggs, and eventually gave up trying to eat and stood up.

"I'm not hungry." He announced. Turning around, he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. He walked all the way to the front doors, which he opened and stepped outside.

The green changeling walked around the base of the Tower until he reached 'his spot'.

'His spot' was a rocky place by the shoreline, where he went when he needed to think things over. He had gone there when Terra ran away, again after she betrayed them and turned to stone, and when he had turned into the Beast. Since then, this was where he went whenever he needed answers.

Gazing into the water, Beast Boy sighed. Maybe Raven really didn't remember the kiss. That was a good thing right? Things wouldn't be awkward between them since she didn't feel the same way. So why did Beast Boy feel so upset?

'_Because,' _he answered himself _'I know that the kiss meant nothing to her. I could have been any guy at all and she still might have kissed me.'_

Beast Boy thought back to when they had been watching Starfire and Robin dancing. He realized now that his worry of Raven being in love with Robin was irrational. Though they were quite close, it was more of a brother/sister relationship. Still, Beast Boy didn't feel any better.

"Why can't she love me the way I love her?" Beast Boy cried out loud.

"Who?" Raven stepped closer to Beast Boy and he saw her reflection in the dark water. Her expression was unreadable.

Beast Boy looked away from her reflection, but didn't answer.

Raven sat down next to him.

"Thank you." She said after a while.

"For what?" Beast Boy looked up at her.

"For taking me home. I'm not used to drinking, I guess I got carried away." She answered. Beast Boy was shocked. Did she remember? No, one of the others probably told her when he left.

"Welcome." He mumbled, looking back at the water.

"And for pulling away." Beast Boy's head shot up. She remembered. His ears drooped and he looked away before replying,

"So you do remember."

"Yes," she confirmed "I do."

Beast Boy closed his eyes, forcing away the tears that were trying to escape.

"And I just wanted you to know that I really did want to kiss you."

Beast Boy's ears perked up and hope began to rise in his chest. Raven continued.

"I wouldn't normally have the courage… I guess the alcohol changed that."

Beast Boy looked at Raven carefully. This time, she was the one looking away, but he could tell she was blushing.

"Really?" he asked, amazed.

"Yes." She looked at him and smiled, just a bit. "I love you."

Beast Boy's heart sped. A wide smile broke across his face.

"I love you too Rae." He replied, placing his hand on hers.

"My name is Raven. Not Rae." She told him, before leaning in for a kiss.

**THE END**

* * *

So there you go. Review and tell me what you think. Flamers are welcome, I'm a tough girl, just remember thatI can hold a grudge. lol. 


End file.
